


I'm so very far from fine

by bandsboughtmysoul



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Deadpool - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Marvel Universe, Other, Post-Battle of New York (Marvel), Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 11:41:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3608763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bandsboughtmysoul/pseuds/bandsboughtmysoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryder Haizley has always, by definition, been different. Extremely different. For starters, she has a voice that's in her mind, and also- she has wings.</p><p>Yeah. Wings.</p><p>But her long lost... lover... has decidedly tracked her down to recover her from the lab that stole her 7 years ago, when she was only 10 without knowing she was breaking out herself. </p><p>Ryder's life is about to flip upside down. Completely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm so very far from fine

Lights flickered rapidly, blinding her temporarily. Her arms went in front of her, ready to take the blunt force of an object should one protrude from the unknown direction she was now headed in.

"Northwest"the tiny voice in her head informed her of this, the vital stuff when she couldn't or didn't see it for herself. She always trusted it, no matter what. Her foot took another step forward, running into what felt to be a pipe. Her breath got stuck in her throat as she touched it, hoping to dear god it wasn't a trap. After a second and nothing happening, she continued on. Her vision was returning slowly, her surroundings turning blotchy and blurred. 

"Your head, behind you!" her voice shouted, warning her of immediate danger. Her feet spun around, raising her arms to her scalp only to find that it was a knife which decidedly sliced throughout her arms, slicing arteries and muscles. Crying out in pain, she kicked them backwards, knocking the knife out of their hands. 

"Omnipotens et misericors Deus, a cunctis malis mederi brachium tuum et protegam dixit existat in itinere." Her voice barely murmured out, her arms healing up before she was able to lose a significant amount of blood. She sighed in relief as her vision returned as well, showing her the dingy air duct she was traveling in, the rusty gray pipes that ran all along the bottom and the huge fans that she'd have to soon climb through. 

Her hairs on the very nape of her neck stood, her body stiffened immediately before someone, something, tapped itself on her shoulder. Taking a sharp breath, she readied herself for the worst to be in this location before snapping herself around; coming face to face with the one person she definitely could have lived without laying eyed upon again.


End file.
